The Miko Who Crafted His Heart
by Go Drink Pinesol
Summary: Kagome isn't a 'normal' miko. She travels across Japan hidding from her past. What happens when she meets Sesshomaru? Ch 1 up!


GDP: Welcome to the newest fan fiction from the depths of my insane mind.

Inuyasha: We know that for sure.

GDP: I wasn't talking to you baka!

Inuyasha: I still heard it

Kagome: Inuyasha if you were smart you would shut up…then again you aren't so carry on.

GDP: Gets out huge metal mallet Bring it on dog-boy!

If I owned Inuyasha Kikyou would be the first to go, but sadly I don't cries…yet

"I wish we didn't have to move every year," the girl named Kagome said. She watched the scenery as she sped down the high way. Her "cousins" were in the car with her. Their names were Hiten and Manten, and she had to admit…they were pretty boys.

(I'll pity MantenD)

Hiten is nineteen years old, and had long black hair pulled back into a braid. He was very muscular, and had beautiful bright blue eyes. Manten is eighteen years old; he had the same features as his brother, but he had dark brown almost black hair, and piercing hazel eyes. But compared to Kagome those boys were nothing. You could say she was the most beautiful creature that walked the earth. At the appearance of seventeen years of age, she had all the right curves in all the right places. She had a loving and elegant face, and silky soft waist-length black-onyx raven hair. But of all her amazing features the one that completed her, and made her so mysterious were her eyes. Kagome had astonishing bright violet-purple eyes that were windows to her soul. She could look at people a certain way, and they would be mesmerized by her, but she hated to do it.

Kagome blinked as she saw a sign pass saying that they were close to the town they were moving to. After ten more minutes of driving the exited on a ramp, and entered their new town. Manten spoke, "Hey, let's stop at that diner. I've gotta take a piss, and we can get carry out."

Manten and Kagome ran outside running towards the door, and Hiten stayed in the car. It was pouring rain in sheets outside, and Kagome was only wearing her dark green traveling cloak over her clothes. She quickly put her hood up as she ran for the diner door. Manten immediately ran into the bathroom.

A middle-aged waitress walked up to her. She smiled and asked, "What can I do for you there hun?"

She replied, "Yeah, can I get three cheeseburger dinners? Two with everything and one plain to go." She nodded, and Kagome said her thanks, and leaned against the counter staring into nothingness. She looked around at the other people occupying the diner. A few elderly couples, a mother with her children, and a group of boys. Some of them stared at her, but they couldn't see her because her hood was still up. Kagome preferred to stay in the shadows, and blend in the crowd; she hated when she stuck out like a sore thumb with all her beauty. She'd give anything to just look normal, but oh well can't always get what you want. She saw that one of the boys stood up, and walked over by her. She was scared for a moment because in her life she always found that most men that were attracted to her were truly evil. She calmed down when she sensed in his aura that he didn't mean her any harm. He stopped next to her, and leaned against the counter as well.

He started to talk to her, "Hey there beautiful. What's going on?" She knew he couldn't see her, but that didn't stop her from being confused.

She replied, "Uhh…"

"No need to answer. Come on over and meet my friends." He knew she was surprised.

And again, "Umm…Ok then."

He pulled her over to his friends and said, "This is Shippo Stone," the one with brilliant green eyes and red hair, "Kouga Wolf," the one with a long pony tail, a sweat band around his forehead, and chocolate eyes, " Inuyasha Tachi," It took a lot of self control to stop her from gasping out loud. She could tell that Shippo, Kouga, and the other guy were youkai, and the other guy was a human. This Inuyasha guy was something completely different. His claws and fangs were shorter of what Shippo's and Kouga's were, but he had adorable dog-like ears on the top of his head. His hair was amazingly messy silver, and his eyes were beautiful amber orbs. Kagome felt she would melt into them when she stared into them. She realized that Inuyasha was a hanyou. "And Sesshomaru Tachi." Sesshomaru was even better looking than Inuyasha; he also had beautiful silver hair, but his wasn't messy. He had amber eyes just like Inuyasha's but it had specks of gold in it too. Sesshomaru had an aura of coldness around him she did not like. The human continued, "I'm Miroku Keller. What's your name?"

"Kagome."

"Kagome what?

"Higurashi."

Kagome continued to stare at Inuyasha. She could tell that he was getting annoyed by it so he decided to yell at her, "Hey! What are you staring at stupid human wench?" She raised a brow at him, but he couldn't see it. He continued in a rude manor, "Well I guess that you're so stupid that you can't see that I'm a hanyou. Guess you've never seen one. Is that right wench?"

"First of all my name isn't wench, so address it correctly if you expect me to speak to you in a proper tongue. Second I can tell that you are a hanyou. Third, yes I have seen a hanyou before I am just surprised that you are at least civil." She could see that Inuyasha was dumbfounded. "Forth In my point of view I don't see anything wrong with hanyous. You get the best of both races; a human's emotions, and a youkai's strength."

Shippo broke the silence after she finished, "Holy shit! That's a first! Inuyasha has never been speechless before!"

Kagome quavered as she heard the Sesshomaru guy speak in cold, mysterious voice, "Yes, it is quite amazing to see. Perhaps coming here was not a bad idea."

After he broke out of his daze, Inuyasha hit Shippo on the head. Kouga watched as the two bickered on. Sesshomaru just stared at Kagome to find out why he felt that her aura was stronger than any youkai, but she was 'human'. Kagome saw Manten come out of the bathroom. He eyed her quizzically, but he was stopped by the waitress to pay for the food.

Miroku saw this, and decided it was time for his famous stunt. He kneeled down in front of her, took her hand, and tried to look into deeply into her eyes underneath her hood. He said, "I know we've only known each other for these few wonderful moments, but would you do me the honor, and bear my children?" Then it came she felt him grope her ass, and that's all it took to piss her off. A strange noise came from the back of Sesshomaru's throat. They could tell she was pissed off because from underneath her hood they could see her eyes glowing bright white in anger. This clearly meant I'm-pissed-back-the-fuck-off.

She whispered, "Hentai," and hit him square on the side of his head. Kagome then gave him a lovely threat, "If you ever touch me again you'll spend the rest of your life believing you are a four-year-old girl."

Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder, and knew that it was Manten from his aura. "I advise you listen to her. She has done it before." He turned and spoke to Kagome, "Remember deep breaths." That calmed her down a bit because the glow in her eyes ceased, but she was still VERY angry.

She whispered, "Nice to have met you" and she walked out with Manten on her heels. But before she was outside of the door she heard Inuyasha yell, "What the fuck was that?" When they got to the car she motioned for Hiten to move from the driver seat. "I need to calm my nerves." was all that she said. Kagome felt foolish, she had totally blown that back there, but she did make a point to Miroku; she didn't like to be touched. That was one of her 'self' rules, but the rule that was first is to never tell anyone her darkest secret to anyone, but the people she loves. Kagome was interrupted from her thoughts when they arrived at the new house. "Wow. I have to admit this one is the best of them all."

Hiten spoke, "Better get started Kags its getting cold out." The rain stopped as she got out her large case from the trunk of the car. She set it down in the middle of the lawn, and got to work. Whenever they needed to move her 'uncle' would buy houses that were said to be heavily haunted and very cheap. The thing was that she is the most powerful miko. Kagome had received special powers from kami-sama. The government had tested her once, and she was even more powerful than Midriko at times. She would perform special rituals on their new houses that would send the evil spirits straight to hell. Kagome opened the case and dumped out its contents. She placed red and black candles in a circle, and asked Manten and Hiten to light them. Kagome then placed in front of her a stone plat form with a pentagram carved into it, and she sat Indian style in front of it. She brought a dagger to her finger tips, and spoke words of an unknown strange language. Her hands glowed a bright neon green color, and the aura entered the dagger. Kagome gripped it tight as she slowly gave each of her wrists a shallow cut with each edge. She then smeared the blood on all of the sides of the dagger, and stood up. Kagome raised the dagger toward the sky, and she opened her mouth to say something, but she was knocked to the ground.

She turned around, and was surprised to be face-to-face with the Inuyasha guy. Kagome immediately became angry, and he knew it too. She screamed at him, "What do you think you're doing?"

He gave off the impression that he was confused and yelled back, "What am I doing? What are you doing? You're cutting yourself that's what!" He pointed towards Hiten and Manten, "And you two letting her!"

She whispered quietly, "Inuyasha get out of here. I know what I am doing."

As he left her lawn he spoke, "Nice to see you new neighbor."

Kagome accidentally spoke out her thoughts as she rolled her eyes, "Great, now I have to start all over."

She found Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in front of her now. Inuyasha spat at her, "What? What do you mean start over? You're going to slit your wrists again?" Sesshomaru just stared her for a moment, and in his eyes it looked like he was worried, but that quickly disappeared. She just stared at both of them deathly cold way.

Miroku spoke up, "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, leave Lady Kagome alone." He turned, and spoke to Kagome, "I understand what you are doing, and I will remove them so you can continue."

She bowed her head in thanks, and continued as she saw take Sesshomaru, and drag Inuyasha back to their house. Inuyasha yelled and screamed the whole way. She knew they were watching her, she could see the curtains moving in the window from where she stood. Kagome decided she didn't care if they watched her. Even if they hadn't seen her do this today they would see her powers another day. Who cares? She didn't. So she restarted the ritual. She didn't hear a single word from Hiten or Manten, because they knew they would be on thin ice speaking to her with her in her mood. Again she slit each of her wrists, and smeared it on the blade. As she stood you could see three lights enter the dagger, and she whispered more of the strange language as she raised the blade towards the moon. The glow that emitted from her changed from a neon green to a blood red glow. Kagome spoke out loud, "As above so below." Her grip on the dagger changed, and drove it hard into the earth. There was a thunderous sound, and a bright flash of light. Suddenly it was all over, "Alright let's go in." Kagome frowned as she saw Inuyasha's curtain swing shut. She groaned as she thought that she would have to go to the same school as him. She didn't like that Miroku groped her. That was something Naraku used to do. 'Ughhh why am I thinking of that bastard,' she thought before she fell asleep.

Sesshomaru yawned as he heard his baka half-brother yell at Miroku, "Miroku? Do you think you could stop behaving like such a pervert?" as he watched him grope the new college-student waitress. In return all he got was a slap as he said, "Now what can I say? This 'pervertedness' of which you speak of has run in my family for centuries." The door was suddenly thrust open as a man frantically ran for the bathroom; the group just laughed at him. Sesshomaru had to hold his nose closed with his fingers for the man stunk of cheap cologne. From the looks of it a woman walked in after him, went to the counter, and spoke to Doris, the old waitress. This woman smelled so good it nearly drove him insane; it intoxicated every inch of him. She smelled of sakura blossoms and roses. Sesshomaru could only see from her waist down, but he wasn't disappointed. Her hair poked out from behind in a braid and it was a beautiful raven color. She had cute little feet, and amazingly long legs that any man would want wrapped around them. From what he could tell she had the perfect curves. If only he could see her face. He sensed she had a wild spirit, and she was also untouched. This woman would be the end of him. 'What am I thinking?' He shook his head to clear his thoughts. 'She's just a puny human right?'

Sesshomaru was kicked into reality when he heard Miroku speak with an evil grin on his face, "Oh? What's this? Fresh meat? This one doesn't know about me. I'll be right back." Before he could stop his friend he was already half-way to her. Oh well, he'd get to see her reaction to Miroku groping her. Before he knew it he had already brought her to his table. Miroku introduced her to all of his friends, and hid half-brother. When Miroku told her Inuyasha's name she just stared at him, and he also got the same reaction.

Miroku had asked her name, "Kagome."

"Kagome?"

"Higurashi." She was still staring at Inuyasha and himself, 'Shit! Here it comes.'

Inuyasha was right on time, "Hey! What are you staring at stupid human wench?" Sesshomaru watched as Kagome just stared at him. "Well I guess that you're so stupid that you can't see that I'm a hanyou. Guess you've never seen one. Is that right wench?"

Sesshomaru almost laughed out loud when she put Inuyasha in his place, "First of all my name isn't wench, so address it correctly if you expect me to speak to you in a proper tongue. Second I can tell that you are a hanyou. Third, yes I have seen a hanyou before I am just surprised that you are at least civil. Forth in my point of view I don't see anything wrong with hanyous. You get the best of both races; a human's emotions, and a youkai's strength."

Shippo broke the silence after she finished, "Holy shit! That's a first! Inuyasha has never been speechless before!"

Sesshomaru himself was surprised, "Yes, it is quite amazing to see. Perhaps coming here was not a bad idea."

After he broke out of his daze, Inuyasha hit Shippo on the head. Kouga watched as the two bickered on. Sesshomaru just stared at Kagome to find out why he felt that her aura was stronger than any youkai, but she was 'human'. He knew for a fact that she was human, but she is not exactly the same she's different. He couldn't put his finger on it. Sesshomaru saw the guy she came with come out of the bathroom. Miroku also saw this, and started his famous act. He couldn't help it; it took him all his self control to not growl at Miroku. Sesshomaru was shocked by her reaction, 'Her eyes are glowing! Normal humans don't do that.' She was very angry at Miroku; he could sense hatred in waves from her. This woman clearly didn't want to be touched. Sesshomaru heard Kagome whisper, "Hentai." Sesshomaru almost laughed as she hit Miroku upside the head. Though he did love her threat, "If you ever touch me again you will live the rest of your life believing you are a four-year-old girl.

One word was going through his head, 'Wow.' Sesshomaru's brow tinged with jealousy as the man she was with put a hand on her shoulder. If he was her boyfriend he'd want to rip him into shreds. He wanted her for himself, 'Where the hell did that come from?' "I advise you to listen to her. She has done it before." Sesshomaru's eyes widen in surprise. She has done it before? Then the man spoke to Kagome, "Remember deep breathes." Sesshomaru clenched his hand in anger, but he say that she had calmed down, and was still upset, but the glow in her eyes disappeared.

She whispered, "Nice to have met you."

Just before she exited the diner Inuyasha yelled, "What the fuck was that?"

Miroku answered him, "I don't know, but I better steer clear of her huh?"

Sesshomaru was just to curious, "Has any one ever heard of her before?"

Shippo looked at them all guiltily, "Actually I have."

"Well?" Kouga and Inuyasha yelled at the same time.

"I heard Mr. Myouga talking to Ms. Mazunna about a new girl named Kagome. He said that her cousin Manten was coming too, but he's not the problem…"

Sesshomaru just had to confirm it, "Cousin?"

Inuyasha was getting impatient, "Yes, cousin. Let the man finish!"

Shippo continued, "Anyway, so he says her uncle told him a couple of years ago she fell in love with some creep. The guy fell in love with her too, but he found she had something he really wanted. When she refused to hand it over he decided that he would take it and her at whatever cost. He tried to rape her, but she was too strong. So he tried to kill her. She barely survived by forming a barrier around herself and the object forcing him to leave before her cousins found him. The scariest thing though is that Kagome did die on the operation table, and the some how brought her back. After that she was in a coma for about two weeks. So anything that reminds her of him she becomes severely depressed or angered enough to be violent. Mr. Myouga told Ms. Mazunna to worn her other teachers as so to find a way to help her."

The only person that spoke was Miroku, "Ho-ly."

Everyone was shocked at this news. Sesshomaru wanted to kill the guy who wanted to hurt his Kagome. Wait his Kagome? Kouga broke the silence, "Well I know a way to cheer her up! She's going to be my woman!"

"What?" Inuyasha screamed, "Your woman? You have Ayame!"

Sesshomaru was lost in his thoughts, "Besides she's going to be with me." Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide, and he covered his mouth with his hand as he realized he had said that aloud.

Inuyasha taunted him, "Well well well, It seems that you have a thing for this Kagome girl. I guess the ice prince does have a heart." Sesshomaru wanted to kick himself right then and there. "So are you guys sleeping over or what?"

They answered, "Yeah yeah, let's go." So as the got back to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's house they noticed people in front of the old abandoned house across the street.

Then he smelled her, sakura blossoms and roses. "So she's my new neighbor huh?" 'Shit didn't mean to say that out loud either.'

"Aw man! You have such good luck!" Kouga whined.

Suddenly a new scent came to his nose, blood, her blood! Inuyasha beat him to her so he just stayed a little behind. He heard her yell at Inuyasha as he stopped her, "What do you think you're doing?"

His brother yelled right back, "What am I doing? What are you doing? You're cutting yourself that's what! And you two are letting her!" It hurt him to know that she had hurt herself.

"Inuyasha get out of here I know what I am doing. Great now I have to start over."

Sesshomaru cracked; both him and Inuyasha were in front of her in a snap. "What? What do you mean start over? You're going to cut yourself again?" Inuyasha yelled in her face. Even though Sesshomaru could see clearly in the dark for some reason he couldn't see her face even though he could see she had taken off her cloak. He could tell though that her glare could rival his own.

Miroku stepped in, "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, leave Lady Kagome alone." He turned, and spoke to her, "I understand what you are doing, and I will remove them so you can continue." She had bowed her head in thanks as the baka human tried to drag Inuyasha across the street. By the time they were in the house he almost and Inuyasha was yelling for Miroku to explain himself.

"Shh! I'll tell you later, I want to watch this." Once he saw that she was done he shut the curtain quickly. He had a look on his face that he was amazed, "Kami-sama! I have always wanted to see that since I was a child. Sesshomaru was becoming irritated, but Inuyasha beat him to it. "Alright what do you want to know?"

Inuyasha was on the tip of his sanity, "What was she doing?"

"Oh, well from what I could tell it was the highest level of demon spirit exorcism. Only the most powerful mikos can do it. I'm not sure if even Midriko can do it."

"What about what you do?"

"No. What I do is the lowest level exorcism."

Sesshomaru had a lot on his mind, 'Who is this girl? And why does she make me feel like this?' These were his thoughts before he fell into a sleep with troubled dreams. Only time will tell

End Chapter

GDP: So what do you guys think should I go on with it?

Inuyasha: Well maybe like SD said…FINISH YOUR OTHER STORIES!

GDP: Yeah? Well I never listen to her so Sticks tongue out She's going to hurt me now right?

Kagome: Yep. It's pretty much guaranteed now.

GDP: um….well ty SD for beta reading this heh…heh.

Inuyasha: Hahahahaha…you are so dead.

Sesshomaru: Well the good thing is that GDP can hurt you

GDP: evil grin why ty sessy! Kagome? Would you do me the honors?

Kagome: Sure thing GDP! Sit boy!

Inuyasha: Groan…silence.

GDP: Please review because if you don't I usually forget to write the next chapter as SD says I have the attention span of a fly. Love ya

Adieu, GDP


End file.
